


暗潮 续

by tuziweiba



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuziweiba/pseuds/tuziweiba





	暗潮 续

“你硬了。”厨师觉得有点想笑，但最终还是意识跌入了黑暗，头再次垂在索隆肩上。

比起山治整个人的体重，这个小小的脑袋几乎不算什么，但他意识不清的吐着字，嘴角噙着几分莫名的笑意，柔软的头发再一次贴上索隆皮肤的一瞬间，就像有一簇火苗从那里点燃。

索隆想摸摸那头金发，一伸手就看见了指缝间黏糊糊的透明液体，他们船上凶悍的厨子刚刚哭着求他不要再弄的样子一下子侵袭了他的大脑，他把手上的东西随意擦在草叶上，然后抬起山治的下巴对着那张嘴亲了上去。

偷偷的，轻轻的。

他的喉咙里烧的发疼，阴精已经完全勃起，不同于刚刚发泄似的啃咬，而是缓慢的舔舐山治的舌尖，模仿性交的动作勾引出怀里人的舌头。

山治的呼吸越来越急促，他的手指再一次抓住索隆的衣服，但这时他已经没多大力气了，索隆退开一点，看见那只蓝眼睛复又睁开，潮湿又急切的张开嘴讨要他的抚慰。

他亲了上去，含住山治的舌尖，他们在极近的地方对视。

他把软的像一滩泥巴一样的山治往上一搂，光溜溜的身体趴在他身上，两条腿无力的分开，陷下去两个腰窝，常年锻炼的双腿修长性感，背肌流畅的覆盖在蝴蝶骨上，刚刚被蹂躏的屁股翘起来，看起来色情至极。

即使就这么被颠一下山治也感觉自己要散架了，尤其从腰往下都几乎没知觉了——只除了刚刚顶在他腹部，现在却正好被他压在臀缝中间的勃起的阴茎。

仿佛这才明白自己的处境，山治有些不安的想推开索隆，他的眼睛里下意识露出示弱的信号——他实在太累了，整个下半身又酸又痛，现在连合上双腿都做不到。

索隆松开了亲吻他的嘴，手掌流连在他的后背上，山治没有力气把他弄开，只能维持原状趴在这个男人身上，用羞耻的让他想跳楼的姿势。

“你……”山治涨红着脸想让他把自己放开，他的手掌撑在索隆胸膛上好像就用了全身的力气，更别提那个像烙铁一样的东西正压在他刚刚饱受蹂躏的穴口。

“我很生气，”索隆慢慢的说，一只手在他后背，另一只手则抓住了他撑在自己身上的手，他的眼睛通红，似乎正在酝酿着什么狂风暴雨，“为什么你要中这种陷阱？”

压抑的语气让山治感到被他小看了，更别提这绿藻头还真的帮他……救了他一命现在还以这样的姿势相处，这让山治一下子更加难堪，他挣扎的更用力些，但这回连索隆的手指都掰不开。

“你他妈放手……你以为老子是自己愿意中的？”他咬着嘴唇一心想把索隆攥着他的手指掰开，好像这样才能让他挽回一点颜面。

“那你也不能中！”索隆抓着他的手突然一扯，山治整个人往前一扑，跪在地上的腿一下子更打开了些，拉动了还红肿不堪的地方令他一下就哀嚎出声，这一声好像吓到索隆了，他赶紧小心翼翼的把山治扶起来，再给他擦掉满头冷汗，擦着擦着粗糙的拇指就停了下来。

山治和他对视着，那双眼睛直勾勾的盯着他，让他下意识的感觉有点危险。

“如果早知道会发生这样的事，”索隆轻声说，眼睛里逐渐染上痴迷的色彩，“我早要了你就好了。”

“你说什——”山治愣了一下。

说出这话的男人好像撕掉他一贯冷静的外表，露出内里真正的野兽。

索隆抬起眼睛再次和他对视：“我说，我该在这鬼东西之前就上了你。”

山治似乎有些难以理解他话里的意思，索隆低下头去亲吻他的锁骨。

“你是不是从来不知道自己在别的男人眼里是什么样子？”他说话换气的时候，就像被什么堵住鼻腔一样，“肆无忌惮的脱衣服，把衬衫开的那么低——尤其是你喝醉的时候，红着脸眯着眼睛——就像现在一样。”

山治僵硬在他身上一动不动，他的死对头像突然换了个人，明明昨天还在互相吵架打架，今天却突然把头埋在他胸膛上说他有多想要他。

——更奇怪的是他一点都不觉得讨厌，甚至就像索隆说的那样，涨红了脸眯着眼睛，他开始有些兴奋了。

索隆把山治按在他胸前那只手往拉，隔着汗衫掌下都能感觉到剑士结实的身体和剧烈的心跳，最后停在剑拔弩张的部位，那滚烫的温度让山治下意识的缩了缩手，立刻又被更严实的按了下去。

“…动一下。”索隆的咬着他的乳尖有些急切的说。

大约是真的从未见过这样与淫秽扯上关系的索隆，山治的脑子就开始只能执行命令而无法独立思考了，他真的隔着裤子开始抚慰那根东西，还能听见索隆埋在他胸前粗重的喘息声。

“你、你别咬……啊……”没被要求手淫的另一只手向后拉了拉索隆的后背，剑士对他的乳尖似乎有挺大兴趣，不仅吸吮还要用牙齿咬那颗小肉球，而他现在整个人都敏感的不行，这样被啃咬的感觉像被放大了十倍，又疼又痒，不知道该不该躲。

索隆却像没听见他的要求一样，反而更加变本加厉的吮吸，这就让他觉得疼了，他只好更用力的推开这个男人。

“喂索隆…不、不要咬了……”似乎说出这些话让他十分难为情，一个字一个字的往外蹦。

他从未和男人试过做这种事…虽然知道这个世界上会有喜欢男人的男人存在，但他从不觉得这会和他牵扯上什么关系，而现在他可能真的要重新审视一下自己了。

索隆在他身上抚摸的手像有魔力一样，在敏感度无限放大的皮肤染出一片通红，他轻轻的扭动身体想躲开这样的碰触，却不知道这样的动作几乎让剑士的欲望达到顶点。

索隆放开了他的乳尖，那块地方被舔的湿润红肿，山治还来不及松一口气就又被稳住了嘴唇。

这一回他闭上了眼睛。

从未想过在这种距离看索隆的眼睛会让他心跳加速成这样。

正因为他闭上了眼睛，手上的动作就有些不灵活了，刚刚那双在他身上抚摸的手把他两只手都抓住，按在胯下，滚烫的温度让他羞的脑子一片空白。

索隆的手带领他从裤子里伸进去，拨开布料直接碰到那根尺寸吓人的凶器，他的手指有些慌乱，一不小心蹭过龟头，他听见这个男人从鼻子里嗯了一声。

绿藻头的声音这么性感的吗。

想要听到更多这样的声音，他的双手迫不及待的摆脱索隆的引导，这会他已经完全没心情考虑自己是什么样的姿势趴在别的男人身上替人手淫，而是迫不及待的用两只手一起照顾那根东西。

早有液体渗透出来，他闭着眼睛就着那些液体从上到下的揉搓，在马眼处刻意挤压，和他接吻的男人喘息声越来越重，甚至在间隙间能听见愉悦的从喉咙里漏出来的声音。

这样的声音给了他极大的鼓舞，他一边同他接吻，一边在下面动作越来越快。

“把它掏出来…”索隆退开一点哑着嗓子催促他。

山治闭着眼睛，和他额头顶着额头，嘴巴小声的喘气，两只手乱七八糟的把那根东西掏出来——然后他感觉到两只不属于他的手顺着他的脊柱向下一直掰开他的臀瓣，这两只手刚刚也曾在那个地方替他解决了人生最痛苦最尴尬的难题。

等到手指若有似无的试着往里探的时候他迟钝的脑子才开始狂敲警钟。

“那里不行——唔！”他急切的想把索隆推开，但直接被一双唇堵住嘴，他感觉到一根粗糙的手指挤开红肿的穴口，像砂纸一样擦进刚刚被撑的快要裂开的地方。

索隆的舌头令他无法出声，但强烈的钝痛让他拼命想躲开——怎么能让他躲开呢，腰上的手死死的扣住他，那根手指还在往里插，几乎是强迫着让他回忆起刚刚令他昏厥的痛苦。

山治试图撇开脑袋，重新得到空气的时候他已经没法组织语言了。索隆仔细亲吻他颤抖的嘴唇和恳求的蓝眼睛，“我刚刚就说了我要你。”

“不行的……”山治想要逃跑，但索隆的眼睛就像泥沼一样让他全身都没法动弹，“不行的，会死的。”

“不会，”索隆亲亲他的耳垂，“刚刚里面装了那么多东西都没事的。”

说罢不再等山治回话，把手指从温暖潮湿的地方抽出来，转而扶住自己涨的生疼的性器，龟头顶在穴口。

刚刚他亲手从那个地方引导山治把那些卵弄出来，厨子真的差点没死在他怀里，最后都神志不清了哭着说休息一下好不好，从未见过的脆弱表情直接发酵成入骨的情欲。

这会山治更是惊慌的看着他，但他不想再等了。

刚才的事故让那个地方充满了黏腻的液体，润滑和扩张都做过了，他不想放过这个机会。放过这个漂亮的、无助的厨子。

插进去的感觉非常美好，经过足够扩张的地方顺利的吞进龟头，内壁因为红肿而十分敏感，蛮力侵入的时候山治趴在他肩膀上张着嘴一声都没叫出来，眼泪不停的往下掉。

索隆温柔的亲亲他的耳垂又含住他的嘴唇，稍微等了一会才继续往里插。

他知道山治肯定很痛，那个地方本来就已经被折磨的满是伤痕，这下又被强行挤进一根紫红色的阴茎，他可以从山治的背后看到白皙的臀中间插着一根粗大的阴茎，简直是最激发人类根性兽欲的一幕。

他继续往里进，听见山治在他耳朵旁边啜泣，就像刚刚替他取卵的时候一样，小声叫他绿藻头，说不要了。

进到一半的时候似乎真的进不去了，山治整个人绷的紧紧的，好像只是吞下半根就要了他半条命似的。

索隆把他的脑袋扶起来，含住他的嘴唇亲了亲。

“放松点厨子，”他呢喃着，“已经进去一半了。”

这才进去一半？他感觉整个人都被劈开了。

山治从未想到有一天他会在索隆面前处于这么弱势的位置，他全身上下的打颤，只能依靠索隆的一双手才能不倒在地上，如果索隆想的话，只要一松手山治就会被那一整根贯穿掉。

“不要了，”他捧着索隆的脸，“不要了好不好……好痛啊索隆……”

今天经历的事情似乎真的把山治折磨的过头了，但这样的恳求并不会打动索隆。只要一想到有什么东西比他更先侵占了这个人，他就恨不得立刻在这个人身上打下自己的烙印。

索隆亲了亲他不答话，搂住他的身体慢慢放倒在地上，阴茎卡在中间随着姿势的变动在山治身体里蹭了两下，他咬着嘴唇叫出声。

索隆把他的腿架在手臂上，从上往下的插入，山治感受到那力道立刻明白是逃不掉了，还不等他深吸一口气试着放松，那根对他进行二次折磨的凶器就直接全部捅了进来。

带着不可抗拒的气势，山治痛的尖叫出来，脑袋无力的倒在一边，还在不停的出冷汗，他感觉到索隆的汗水滴在他脸上，但他现在一句话也说不出来。

太痛了，这感觉甚至比刚刚排卵还要强烈。到最后的时候他只感觉那是无尽的折磨，因为他已经几乎麻木了，全靠索隆抱着他，但这一下却是把一根粗糙的木棍插进柔软的扇贝里，伤口再次撕裂的感觉就像无数跟小木刺扎进他的肉里。

他感觉自己在耳鸣，眼前什么都看不到了，只有刚刚那一下彻底的贯穿和身体里像铁杵一样的东西。

有什么把他的头发拨开。

“全部进去了，”索隆轻声说，“你做的很好。”

他今天射过太多次了已经没法再硬起来了，但索隆与身下凶狠动作截然相反的温柔却让他感觉到心底又燃起一簇火苗。

插在他身体里的东西还没动，有一只手握上了他未勃起的阴茎，又涨又疼的感觉从最脆弱的地方传来，山治拼命摇头想推开那只手。

“别碰、别碰！”他努力喘了一口气，“做你的就是了！”

索隆沉默了一下把手拿开了，“你今天射过太多次了，”他又亲了一下那张嘴，“下次再好好补偿你。”

你怕是这次就他妈要把我做死了。

这句话都到山治嘴边了，还没说出来，插在他身体里的东西就开始动作。

被十辆卡车碾过的感觉也不过如此了。

他的皮肤上，身体里，几乎到处都是伤口，他从不知道索隆的力气这么大（因为通常他都不落下风），但像今天这样被单方面的按在地上侵犯，几乎在他身上留下了数十个指印。

那天是怎么回去的也不知道了，再醒来的时候干脆就搞不清几点钟，并且也不是睡在寝室的床上，不知道是什么原因，他是在瞭望室里醒来。

他听见楼梯口传来熟悉的脚步声和金属互相敲击的声音。

 

end


End file.
